random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Makai Competition of Unneeded Superiority/The Musical Side
(Fandom original series logo) (We see Shinki in her office, counting her money. Suddenly, Mikoto enters the scene.) Mikoto: Shinki? Shinki: Yes, Mikoto? Mikoto: I have something I'd like to show you. Shinki: What is it? Mikoto: It's... well... it belongs to Cynthia, but she's letting me use it for a while... Shinki: Okay. What is this thing that you... uh... BORROWED from Cynthia? Mikoto: I'll have to take you to another room to show it. Is that okay? Shinki: Yes. But it'll have to wait until I've finished counting my money. Mikoto: Okay. (Mikoto exits. Shinki gets back to counting her money, only to hear what sounds like notes on the piano.) Shinki: Hmm? (Shinki pretends to ignore this and finishes counting her money, then gets up and heads to Mikoto's office, where she sees her playing on the piano.) Shinki: Mikoto? Mikoto: Ah, Shinki! Have you finished counting your money? Shinki: I have. Say, when did you learn to play the piano? Mikoto: I'm self-taught. Shinki: How have you been self-taught? Mikoto: Cynthia owns a book of piano songs. I've taught myself how to play each one by analysing the notes as they appear on these "staves". Shinki: Ah... say, this has given me a good idea! Mikoto: One that goes away with Cynthia's timetable? Shinki: Yes. Although this time, I'm sure that it will be worth interfering with the timetable. Mikoto: You never said that before, did you? Shinki: I didn't, and I'm quite glad that I didn't. Mikoto: (giggles) It seems that you haven't forgotten the debating table. Shinki: An incident that we no longer speak of. Mikoto: Honestly, I quite enjoyed that debate... Shinki: ...because of all the musings that went on during it? Mikoto: (pause) Honestly, yes. (eerie silence) Shinki: I think it might be time for me to buy some pianos. Mikoto: Oh, that might not be a good idea... Shinki: Why not? Mikoto: Pianos are extremely expensive - prices usually start at about two thousand pounds... Shinki: In that case... Mikoto: Are you thinking of borrowing Cynthia's piano? Shinki: Yes, I am. But only for today. Mikoto: Do you think she'll be okay with that? Shinki: Only if we don't tell her what I borrowed it for. (transition to Cynthia, watching over the contestants as they do mathematics work. We then see Shinki, spying on Cynthia.) Shinki: (She's still here... I'll have to wait until her shift is over...) (Transition to Shinki waiting in her office. Eventually, Cynthia enters the scene.) Shinki: Hello, Cynthia. Is your shift over? Cynthia: It is. Shinki: Alright. Who do you think should have a shift next? Cynthia: Well, Tamara hasn't had a shift for a long time, so maybe she could... (Cynthia realises that Shinki has disappeared) Cynthia: Hmm? (We see Shinki standing in front of the contestants) Shinki: Pencils down, everyone. (complaints from the contestants) Shinki: Okay, I'll give you time to finish the test... (The contestants get back to doing the mathematics. Cynthia goes back over to Shinki.) Cynthia: Shinki? Shinki: What is it, Cynthia? Cynthia: Why did you tell the contestants to put their pencils down? Shinki: Goddess' secret. Cynthia: You can tell me. I'm closest in importance to you after Mikoto, aren't I? Shinki: Okay... (deep breath) ...you know your piano, don't you? Cynthia: Yes, the one I lent to Mikoto. Shinki: I... plan to use it... for a music competition. Cynthia: Don't tell me you're going away with my timetable again... Shinki: Look, every time I've gone away with your timetable, it's been for the better. Cynthia: Not counting the debating table? Shinki: Not counting the debating table. Cynthia: So, how long will this music competition last? Shinki: I'm going to need confirmation that everyone here can play the piano first. Cynthia: How many people live in worlds that have pianos? Shinki: Well, the piano has been around for a long time, has it not? Cynthia: Yes. So, it's safe to assume that all of the contestants have seen a piano at one point... although they might not know how to play it... Shinki: Alright, that settles it. (to contestants) Hands up if you've finished your test. (all contestants raise a hand) Shinki: Good, now come with me to Mikoto's room... (transition to Mikoto's room, where Shinki is trying to teach herself to play the piano.) Shinki: (Thank goodness Cynthia gave this thing a metronome... so, what was it? Filled-in notes must be held for one second, unfilled notes must be held for two seconds, and notes without those... things must be held for four?) (Shinki keeps practicing, while the others look on, concerned.) Tamara: If someone knows how to teach piano, that would be greatly appreciated. Cynthia: Oh, I think I can do that. Oichi: That's not surprising, seeing how you're the one who owned the piano to begin with. Tamara: Come to think of it, how did you bring the piano in to Makai? Cynthia: How did Oichi bring her Jigglypuff into Makai? Tamara: ...oh, yes. By request from Shinki. Oichi: So, you're saying that Shinki let you go back to your own world to get the piano? Cynthia: Yes, she did. Oichi: Okay. So, Cynthia, when will you give us these lessons? Cynthia: As soon as Shinki realises that she's bad at teaching herself how to play music. Shinki: I can't do this! I can't do this! Cynthia: (How convenient...) (Shinki stands up.) Shinki: Would anyone like to help with piano lessons? Cynthia: I would. Shinki: Great! Now, Cynthia, please explain how this works... Cynthia: Alright. (takes a seat in front of the piano) First, it's worth knowing that you can sight-read to know what each note is. A C is always to the left of a pair of semitones. Francisca: What are semitones? Cynthia: They're the black notes between the white notes. You won't need to use them today, though. Francisca: Okay. Please, go on... Cynthia: The centre-most C is a critical note. (zoom in on Middle C, which has a blue sticker on it) I've marked this note with a sticker for you. (back to normal view) Cynthia: So, the letters of the notes go from A to G, then go back to A. Notes further to the right sound higher, while notes further to the left sound lower. Flamberge: Can you please show us how to actually play piano now? Cynthia: It's really easy, Flamberge. Press your finger against a note and it will make a sound. (plays a load of random high notes) Like that. Flamberge: Alright. Cynthia: Do I need to explain any more? Partizanne: Yes. How are you meant to play the notes? Cynthia: In traditional piano playing, you use both hands to play, sometimes simultaneously. The left hand is meant to play lower keys, while the right hand is meant to play higher keys. You can hold down keys for a long time or only tap them briefly to make different sounds. Partizanne: Alright. I think that's everything covered. Yatsuhashi: Wait! What's the point of playing notes for different lengths? (Benben stares at Yatsuhashi) Benben: Yatsuhashi, you play music yourself. Surely you know about this kind of thing? Yatsuhashi: I do, but it gives an excuse for Cynthia to explain to the others. Benben: Yatsuhashi... that's very clever, on your part! Yatsuhashi: Thanks, Benben. Cynthia: Holding notes for different lengths is useful for playing songs of different speeds. Playing a song at a slow speed requires more long notes, while playing a quick song needs a lot of brief notes. Benben: Thank you for explaining. Cynthia: Now, let's decide who has the honour to play a demonstration... (Cynthia takes a one-yen coin, then flings it into the air. Time briefly slows at the peak of its height, and it ends up landing on Raiko's head.) Raiko: Hey, what was that? Cynthia: It seems that the one-yen coin chose Raiko. Raiko: One-yen coin? That's what you hit me with? Cynthia: Yes. It seemed like the most appropriate way to choose someone. Raiko: What if the coin hit a contestant? Cynthia: I'd ask for my yen back, then throw it again. Raiko: Alright... so, you want me to do a demonstration? Cynthia: I do. (gets out of her seat) Try to imagine something to go with the song. That way, a rhythm will come to you more easily. Raiko: Okay. I've got this. (Raiko gets into the seat, and plays something similar to "Thunderclouds of Magical Power" from Touhou 14 while imagining a thunderstorm.) Cynthia: Notice how Raiko is only using five keys with each hand. That's the easiest way to play music on the piano. (slight mumbling from the audience. Raiko keeps playing, stopping eventually. The audience then applauds her as she gets out of her seat.) Cynthia: Well done, Raiko. Ophilia: Hang on. Who's going to be the judge here? Cynthia: I'd say Raiko. Raiko: Again? Cynthia: Look, you have the best taste in music, so picking you is a good tactical choice. Raiko: Okay... Flora: If you don't mind, I'd like to go first. Cynthia: That's perfectly fine. Raiko: I'll give you each thirty seconds for your song. Good luck! (Flora goes into the seat and plays something a bit like "Spring Lane - Colourful Path" from Touhou 9, imagining a garden of flowers as she does. Applause comes after.) Raiko: You played that very elegantly. Oichi: She's right. Using both hands on the high keys was a good choice! (Yatsuhashi is next, playing something like "Spirit of Avarice" from Touhou 13, imagining running through a field as she does. This is followed by gentle applause.) Raiko: I found that to be a little rushed. Tamara: You missed a few notes. Try playing a bit slower next time. (Snow Sugar then gets into place to play, but can't reach the keys sitting down, so stands up to play something resembling "Paradise - Deep Mountain" from Touhou 7, while imagining creatures playing in the snow. This is followed by polite applause.) Raiko: I liked that quite a lot. Mikoto: Although, it was a bit slow - but also very careful. (Next up is Cyrus, who plays something like "The Gensokyo the Gods Love" from Touhou 10, while imagining a view of the sea from a cliff. This is followed by a lot of applause.) Raiko: I've never seen so much grandeur in ten notes. Cynthia: That was certainly a moving song. (Francisca gets onto the seat next, playing what sounds a little like "Walking the Streets of a Former Hell" from Touhou 11, while imagining expressing herself in a town. Slightly slow applause follows.) Raiko: You captured emotion in that, but not much else. Yumeko: Having a more concise melody would have helped. (Next to play is Partizanne, playing what resembles "Retribution of the Eternal Night" from Touhou 8, while imagining chasing after a thief. Quiet applause follows.) Raiko: It was certainly daring of you to play two keys at a time at all points. Herb: You just missed the goal line - it must have been hard to play like that. (Ophilia comes up next, and plays something a little like "Mystic Oriental Dream" from Touhou 9, imagining a misty day as she does so. This is followed by loud applause.) Raiko: Very good! It felt quite mysterious. Yumeko: My only complaint was how quiet that song was. (The next to come up is Felicia, who plays what resembles "At the End of Spring" from Touhou 12, while imagining coming to somewhere nostalgic. Very neutral applause follows.) Raiko: I think that song represented you well. Cynthia: Without that in mind, the song was still well-made. (Flamberge gets up next, and plays a song a little like "Welcome to Youkai Temple" from Touhou 13, while imagining birds flying through the sky at high speed. This is followed by brief applause.) Raiko: Well, that... was certainly interesting! Mikoto: I like how the song got faster and slower as time went on. (Peppermint gets on next, and plays what slightly resembles "Fall of Fall - Autumnal Waterfall" from Touhou 10, while imagining sailing out at sea. Applause follows, lasting for a long time.) Raiko: I like how you steadily increased the song's pace. Tamara: It seems like you used some of the semitones during that song, as well! (Peppermint jumps off just as Benben gets on, and plays something a little similar to "Diao ye Zong" from Touhou 7, whilst imagining wandering in a forest. The applause that follows speeds up as time goes on.) Raiko: You're certainly skilled at handling the notes on the piano. Oichi: You must have enjoyed yourself playing that song. (Benben gets off the seat.) Raiko: Alright, the competition is over! We staff members will take some time to judge your- (Raiko notices that Shinki has gotten onto the seat.) Raiko: Uh... Shinki? Shinki: Does anyone have a learning book? Cynthia: I do, but I thought that you... Shinki: Someone changed her mind. Cynthia: Okay, if you say so... (gets out her book and throws it to Shinki) Shinki: Right, now... (Shinki tries to play, but accidentally hits a semitone instead of middle C.) Cynthia: This is going to be a long day... (credits play) Category:The Makai Competition of Unneeded Superiority